


Trocito de nubes y de arcilla

by Lybra



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Other, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: De cuando Sekki volvió de la escuela. Basado en "Un poco de ti y de mi", de Alphabetta.
Relationships: Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara & Uchiha Obito & Sekki, Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trocito de nubes y de arcilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetAlphaChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/gifts).



La desesperada búsqueda había llegado a su fin, cuando la mujer finalmente halló el largo mechón rubio en la esquina de la habitación. Suspiró aliviada, recogiéndolo cuidadosa. Un par de hebras algo maltratadas se separaron del resto de la cabellera, escapándose de la cinta naranja con que lo mantenía atado con tanto esmero. Se mordió la boca por dentro, mientras sus dedos temblaban torpes al intentar sin mucho éxito volver a atar esos dos cabellos.

Consideró rendirse cuando se preguntó por enésima vez si aquella actitud sería enfermiza; después de todo, a su niño no le habría gustado. Él profesó una idea sobre lo efímero de las cosas bellas con la que cumplió a rajatabla.

Tsuchie apretó el mechón en su puño. Sí, su Deidara, incluso a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho y lo mucho que la decepcionó, había sido su creación más bella. Su retoño tuvo razón; la belleza era efímera y su hijo fue lo más bello que tuvo en años. Por eso no se permitiría volver a perder tan rápidamente lo poco que le quedaba de él.

Con paciencia, desató el nudo y colocó los cabellos sobre su delantal crema manchado de arcilla. Los ordenó con devoción, lamentando una vez más los desastres que hizo Sekki de bebé cuando le empezaron a salir los dientes de leche.

No era algo por lo que le regañara tanto como creía que podía merecerlo. Después de todo, cuando bebé no podía conciliar el sueño sin sujetar ese mechón que, sólo los dioses sabían cómo, había aparecido en el mundo de los vivos de parte de su Deidara. Porque ese cabello era de Deidara, aunque la llamaran insensata por la espalda y le tuvieran compasión por la pérdida completa de su familia. Sólo sus manos y sus ojos sabían diferenciar los que fueron los suaves cabellos de Deidara, de los de su padre, su abuelo y los suyos propios.

Los acarició con sus dedos callosos, triste al ver cómo perdían cada vez más la sedosidad natural que había caracterizado a Deidara. Decidió reacomodar las hebras sueltas y maltratadas con el conjunto, y el moño anaranjado volvió a ofrecer su contención.

Deidara había tenido razón acerca de la imposibilidad de mantener lo bello sin perderlo a manos del tiempo. Ya lo sabía, se repitió apretando los párpados, ya lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a cuidar de lo poco que su sol le había dejado. Aquel mechón, y el dueño de la manita que lo cargaba, durmiendo en la cama-cuna que habían construido hacía casi tres décadas ya.

Guardó el mechón en el frasco de arcilla que había construido, y una vez a salvo en lo alto de la estantería de la pared, se volvió hacia la cama donde el pequeño respiraba pesadamente. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar lo pesado que solía dormir Deidara, y lo mucho que le costaba hacerlo levantarse. Sekki había resultado clavado en eso también, e incluso lo superaba llegando tarde a todos lados pese a los esfuerzos de la mujer por inculcarle la importancia de la puntualidad.

Volvió a taparle incluso a sabiendas de que el niño acabaría por destaparse dormido. Le corrió el fleco de la frente, y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la sien, antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación que una vez fue la de Deidara.

–Duerme bien, mi niño– murmuró, dedicándole un último vistazo.

Por haber vuelto muy cansado luego de su primer mes completo del jardín de niños, le dejaría dormir una siesta extra larga y le permitiría comer en la cama su leche con avena y miel.

* * *

Sekki no pudo evitar apurar el paso y terminar corriendo por aquel laberinto de setos y piedras. No es que no fuera valiente, pero una fuerza desconocida le empujaba a mover lo más rápido que podía sus pies, y con cada paso que daba, la desesperación crecía más y más, haciéndole sentir que se perdería para siempre en ese extraño lugar.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero cuando el laberinto comenzó a anegarse de una espesa neblina que no le permitió ver más allá de un metro, el miedo terminó por vencer a su orgullo.

–¡Abuela!

Al parecer, no era capaz de volver del jardín de niños solo tal como él quería.

–¡Abuela!– repitió con la voz aguda quebrándose, aguantando la respiración y cerrando los ojos para evitar que algún monstruo surgiera de la nada y se lo comiera.

Sekki se asustó ante su idea, y agachándose como un ovillo en el suelo, se tapó los oídos y apretó con más fuerza sus ojos. A medida que escuchaba el latir de su corazón agitado, se decidió a esperar inmóvil todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. El atronador silencio incluso le invitaba a ello.

–¿Abuela…?– susurró al cabo de un rato, apenas alcanzando a oírse a sí mismo.

Abrió un ojo y enfocó la vista. Nada cerca. Abrió el otro ojo. Se los refregó e inmediatamente, tenía su agudeza visual de nuevo a su servicio. Soltó una risita temblorosa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo y no parecía haber ningún peligro. Se puso de pie y cerró sus puños contra su cintura.

–¡Já! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando, claro! ¡Nada puede asustar al gran Sekki!

–Eso quiero verlo.

Con un alarido, Sekki se dio la vuelta para descubrir una silueta surgir de entre la niebla y acercarse a él.

El niño optó por correr en dirección contraria, al grito de un _"¡Lo siento señor fantasma!"_. Pero la corrida fue abruptamente frenada por dos grandes piernas que aparecieron enfrente suyo. Sekki chocó contra ellas y cayó sentado. Al mirar hacia arriba, sufrió un vahído por la impresión.

Fueron unos murmullos desesperados los que lo trajeron de nuevo a la conciencia.

–Ya deja de exagerar. ¡Es igual a ti, hm!

–¡No estoy exagerando! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

–Bah.

Sekki abrió los ojos, confuso, para descubrirse asido de las axilas por dos grandes manos enguantadas. Se sacudió apenas comprendió la situación, pero no logró zafarse. Lo estaban secuestrando para evitar que fuera el nuevo Tsuchikage.

–¿Estás bien?

Sekki volvió a encontrarse con el rostro del monstruo lleno de cicatrices. Inspiró aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta vaciarse los pulmones, asustando a su secuestrador, quien lo soltó mientras otra voz protestaba.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No te vamos a hacer nada malo!– balbuceaba el monstruo de manera nerviosa.

–¡No te creo!– pataleó y, ante su llanto, el monstruo finalmente lo soltó.

–Por favor no llores.

Para su asombro, el monstruo secuestrador de niños estrella parecía llorar también.

–Basta ya. Obedece a tu padre, hm– les interrumpió una voz ronca.

Obito observó a su compañero masajearse la sien, en un gesto de hartazgo que conocía bien.

Algo obligó a Sekki a detener su huida, concentrándose en la joven persona de largos cabellos rubios que les observaba con severidad. Tragó saliva, acobardándose ante la mirada cerúlea.

–¿Quiénes son?– preguntó con desconfianza.

El gesto de Deidara se ablandó, recordando cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos y lo dejó al cuidado de su madre. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habría pasado, quizás no más de unos cinco años en el tiempo de los vivos.

Obito no aguantó más.

–¡Sekki!– exclamó, y lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás, ganándose rasguños y mordidas –. Lo siento, lo siento pequeño.

–¡Suéltame, monstruo secuestrador de grandes promesas shinobi!– se batió en lucha, sin saber que con lo dicho, acababa de sensibilizar el corazón del moreno.

–No le llames así– el del cabello largo se agachó enfrente del niño, quien se amedrentó un poco, pero le clavó una fiera mirada –. Así está mejor, enano, hm.

–Pero si ese es su nombre.

–Nadie me ha pedido opinión al respecto, hm.

–¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¡Oigan!– Sekki retrocedió unos pasos para observarlos mejor, comenzando a sobreponerse al miedo.

La mirada cerúlea se oscureció, antes de ser tapada por el gran fleco del rubio, quien suspiró pesadamente evitando mirar a su hijo. El dolor ahora era incluso mayor que cuando lo dejó con su mechón de cabello; el nudo en su garganta no le permitiría hablar. Lo mejor era guardar silencio.

El pequeño observó confuso al secuestrador de las cicatrices, para descubrirlo llorando en silencio.

–Ey. ¿Q-qué te pasa?

Esta vez, Obito no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar sus lágrimas. Se obligó a sonreír a pesar de sentir que su infierno personal no tenía fin, y le tendió una mano con cuidado.

–Pequeño. Hacía tanto que no te veía. Estás tan grande…– se quitó los guantes y volvió a extenderle una palma en señal de confianza –. Soy Obito. Uchiha Obito– se presentó mientras su voz volvía a tomarse en su garganta.

–Puedes darle la mano– intervino el otro –. Después de todo somos tus padres.

–Dei, es muy pronto– murmuró apresurado.

–Tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo, hm.

Volvió a mirar a su hijo. Tenía sus ojos, aunque de un adorable color verde. El cabello delgado le crecía algo desordenado como a él le sucedió en su primera infancia, y aquel castaño le recordaba mucho al de su madre en la juventud. Pero esa expresión de distraído, esa expresión no podía ser suya ni de su madre.

–Mi abuela dice que no hable con extraños– la mirada del pequeño se afiló.

–Y bien hace, hm– Deidara se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló con una sonrisa satisfecha. Al menos parecía que había posibilidades de que el niño hubiera heredado su perspicacia shinobi.

Sekki lo observó confundido. Había mucha familiaridad en ese rostro.

–¿Y tú eres…?– le señaló antes de retorcerse los dedos de las manos.

En ese instante, el mundo de Deidara se vino abajo, y por unos instantes perdió la voz. Sólo cuando su compañero se le acercó, arrodillándose también para tomarle del hombro y así transmitirle su apoyo, supo cómo proseguir. Una mano con lengua subió a acariciar la mano desnuda con la que Obito lo sujetaba. Los dedos de su amante estaban helados, indicándole que el moreno estaba nervioso.

El propio Deidara no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero no quería perder más tiempo del que ya se le estaba escapando de las manos. Menos cuando había olvidado el cómo medirlo.

–Deidara– habló cuando recuperó la salivación, sonriéndole al niño.

Sekki reconoció enseguida el nombre.

–¿Eres el hijo rebelde que dejó a la abuela sola?

Obito rio, y Deidara no pudo ocultar una reacción parecida. Se fregó con rapidez los lacrimales.

–Sí, hm. El mismo.

–¡¿El artista loco?!– exclamó el niño, anonadado por su descubrimiento.

Pensó que para tratarse del famoso artista loco del que le hablaban la abuela y sus tíos, se veía demasiado serio y respetable.

–Sekki, es tu papá de quien hablas– le advirtió con dulzura Obito.

–Déjalo, hm.

La voz de Deidara había recuperado el orgullo que solía caracterizarla.

El niño les miró gravemente. ¿Por qué sentía que los había visto antes, en alguna otra parte?

–La abuela dijo que nací sin padres– comentó circunspecto.

Un profundo tono de soledad sólo fue entendido por Obito, cuyo corazón se estrujó en su pecho al recordar su infancia como huérfano en el barrio Uchiha. Ahora su bebé tenía que sufrir la misma experiencia. ¿Era esa la herencia que le había dejado? ¿Eso era todo lo que su karma era capaz de producir?

–Mándale mis saludos, hm.

Al niño le pareció haber distinguido la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro melancólico del adulto.

–¿Por qué me miras así?– retrocedió, poniéndose a la defensiva.

El hombre de largo cabello rubio sólo atinó a sonreírle en silencio, con los ojos brillando como piedras preciosas que sorprendían al niño, quien sólo había podido imaginar algo así en cuentos de hadas. El pequeño parpadeó sin entender, y Deidara supo que la sonrisa que había nacido en su rostro había llegado para quedarse.

Sekki le recordaba tanto al primer Tobi que conoció.

Se sintió bien al comprender que no todo había sido una mentira en el acto de Obito.

* * *

La sonrisa de Sekki se fue borrando a medida que una luz chupaba de él con fuerza. Una voz preocupada le llamaba, pero él no quería ir. Sus papás parecían buenas personas y no entendía por qué todo el mundo se negaba a darle información de ellos, ni siquiera a mostrarle fotografías. Papá Obito le contó que eso era su culpa, que no se había fotografiado en años por timidez. En cambio, papá Deidara era muy lindo, y tendría que pedirle explicaciones de ello a su abuela, aunque papá Deidara la justificó diciendo que su madre lo conocía bien. A veces no entendía de qué hablaban sus padres, sobre todo las cosas que papá Deidara le encargó sobre las explosiones, pero se quedó tranquilo escuchándolos, sentado entre sus piernas hasta que aquella luz le empezó a molestar.

–No quiero irme…– se quejó una vez más.

–¡Sekki!

El niño movió la boca, aunque su voz murió en el mundo onírico.

_"Papás…"._

Su abuela se llevó la mano al pecho cuando los finos ojos se abrieron y la contemplaron con su típica mirada confundida y somnolienta. Clamó en agradecimiento a todos los dioses.

–Sekki, estás bien– le acarició las mejillas y el cabello con ansiedad, asegurándose de que no tuviera fiebre –. Nunca duermes tanto cuando esperas tu merienda. No vuelvas a asustarme así, pequeño.

Los ojitos verdes aún mantenían algo de la confusión cuando se fijaron en los suyos, aclarados por la edad.

–¿Abue…?

Un delicado olor a avena y miel le llamó la atención, descubriendo un tazón en una bandejilla sobre la cama. Estiró sus brazos para alcanzarlo, pero su abuela fue más rápida que él.

–Espera aquí, se ha enfriado. Lo tendrás caliente enseguida, um– le acarició el cabello y le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas, antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

El niño se quedó muy quieto, sentado sobre su almohada. Creía haber visto esa sonrisa antes en otra persona, pero, ¿quién podría ser?

Intentó en vano recordar. Como seguía igual de confundido, se tapó los ojos con fuerza para aislarse del mundo exterior. Al comprobar que aquello también era inútil, acabó enterrándose bajo las mantas, esperando en el silencio semi oscuro de su improvisado escondite alguna revelación.

Nada pasó, y pronto su leche recalentada regresó, junto a los mimos de su abuela. Sekki salió de su escondite con las mejillas coloreadas, mal fingiendo su desconcierto. La típica reacción de entusiasmo ante la merienda se hizo esperar; no podía dejar atrás la sensación de haberse olvidado de algo importante.

–Abue. ¿Cómo hago para recordar un sueño que olvidé?

–¿Era por eso que no despertabas? No te preocupes, es normal olvidarse de lo que soñamos al despertar.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Come antes de que se enfríe, um.

Sekki atacó el cucharón, golpeándose con ella los dientes mientras le sacaba una carcajada a su abuela. Comió avergonzado, aun conservando la distracción que le rondaba la cabeza, una distracción ante la que se sentía demasiado inmaduro como para ponerla en palabras.

* * *

–¿Crees que esté bien?

–Lo estará. Es mi hijo, después de todo.

–Y mío también.

Deidara se volvió hacia su compañero, sonriendo ante su pequeño ataque de inseguridad.

–Por ese lado, no sé si estará tan bien– le bromeó, pero Obito no captó la gracia.

–Tienes razón. ¡No le he dejado nada bueno! ¡Ni siquiera pudimos estar mucho tiempo con él! Hay que volver. ¿Dónde está ese shinigami?

El nudo en la garganta de Deidara se hizo tan doloroso, que le inmovilizó por unos instantes mientras observaba impotente cómo su compañero empezaba a caminar hacia la nada, a sabiendas de que nunca encontraban al shinigami entre ese camino de blancas nubes a menos que el ser tuviera algún motivo para apresentarse.

No tuvo fuerzas ni ganas de detenerlo. Después de todo, visitar a Sekki hasta que el niño comenzó a despertar le había consumido toda la buena energía que le caracterizaba. No esperaba que el tiempo le hubiera parecido tan poco, a pesar de lo mucho que pudieron conocerlo en persona, hablar con él y cargarlo entre sus brazos.

Por supuesto que aquella experiencia valía mucho más que estar observándolo todos los días, como siempre acostumbraban a hacer. Pero ahora dudaba, preguntándose si una eternidad de tiempo viéndolo crecer lejos suyo podría convertirse en un dulce, semi amargo castigo.

No muy lejos de él, Obito se obligó a detenerse para no seguir mostrando aquel vano espectáculo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y fue a abrazar al único que podía consolar en esos momentos, recordando la suave pelusa del cabello de Sekki al acariciar el de Deidara.

Le besó la frente con devoción mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas.

–Lo siento. Si no hubiese hecho tantas cosas malas…– empezó con su conocida muletilla.

–Deja de decirlo. Yo también hice cosas cuestionables. No solucionas nada culpándote, hm– le silenció Deidara mientras se colgaba de su torso en un abrazo.

Obito asintió con dificultad, acariciando las doradas hebras de seda en busca de la paz que había vuelto a perder.

–Tienes razón, Deidara-senpai– asintió antes de que ambos volvieran la vista a un punto en el horizonte, donde se dibujaba la figura de su niño comiendo en la cama y ensuciándola con avena. Sonrieron.

Obito siempre pensaba que Deidara había crecido bien con aquella mujer tan amorosa. Era de las cosas que siempre podía agradecer, que su pequeño estuviera en buenas manos.

La sonrisa de ambos se profundizó cuando el niño se quedó observando el techo de su habitación con concentración, quizás intuyendo inconscientemente que estaba siendo protegido. Emocionados, se tomaron de las manos, deseando poder visitarlo aunque fuera una vez más.

–Lo hará bien– decretó Deidara con melancolía –. Aunque es sentimental como tú, hoy estuve más seguro que nunca de que crecerá fuerte, hm.

Obito le rodeó los hombros y se apachurró contra el cuello y la mejilla de su amado, hamacándose juntos mientras a observaba a su pequeño recibir caramelos de recompensa por haberse comido toda la merienda.

Cuando Sekki desenvolvió una piruleta de su papel celeste, la melancolía en su mirada se fue.

Obito podía empezar a sentir de nuevo la tranquilidad.

–También estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pedacito de arcilla.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quién más leyó "Un poco de ti y de mi" de Alphabetta (en Fanfiction.net) y se quedó vomitando azúcar? Apenas leí esa belleza, supe que podía ser fan de algo que presentara el tema familiar con bebés sin que me acabara resultando pesado. Es increíble lo que el obidei logra. Desde el momento uno, necesité escribirle un drabble o onsehot en honor a ese bello universo. Aún no sé cuándo actualice todos mis fanfics, pero están en camino aunque tarden mucho. Gracias por leer, y que sea definitivamente, un mejor Año Nuevo.


End file.
